Hiccups
by CandyApple75
Summary: Regina has the hiccups and Emma helps. Kind of. Total Crack so please be nice. Third chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is really simple. I had the hiccups so Regina has them too. This is total and complete crack, so please be nice. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina paced up and down in her kitchen. This could not be happening. Surely she was above a trivial problem such as this. She took a deep breath in and slowly released it. She leaned against the edge of the counter and allowed a smile to creep across her lips before her body jumped again.

"Dammit!" she shouted. These stupid hiccups had been plaguing her for over an hour. She was close to breaking. She hiccupped again and ran a hand through her hair. She had already tried everything she knew of to get rid of them; water, sugar, peanut butter, holding her breath, laying down, everything, but nothing had worked. Regina sighed and resigned herself to a long day of waiting out the hiccups.

* * *

Emma was in a great mood. She had gotten through all of her paperwork, had dinner with Henry to look forward to that night, and to top it all off, she hadn't seen Regina all day. Come to think of it, it was a little weird that the mayor hadn't shown up to annoy her at all.

Emma stashed her last few papers safely in a drawer and leaned back on her chair. It was almost five o'clock and she was supposed to pick up Henry at 5:30. She decided head home so that she could get ready and then pick her son up.

* * *

It was exactly 5:30 when Emma pulled up to Regina's house. She walked slowly up to the front door and knocked. Regina answered after a few seconds. There was something off about the mayor, but Emma couldn't put her finger on it.

"What do you want?" Regina growled.

"I'm just here to pick up Henry for dinner."

Regina tilted her head down so that her chin almost touched her chest, like she was trying to swallow something. Then she responded. "He's not here."

"What do you mean?"

"Ava and Nicholas invited him over. He'll be back tomorrow morning. Goodbye, Miss Swan." Regina tried to close the door, but Emma blocked it with her foot. That's when she realized what was so off. Regina wasn't wearing her heels. In fact, she wasn't wearing any shoes at all. Thanks to this, Emma stood about a half inch taller than the mayor; a distance that Regina resented with every fiber of her being.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma asked. As much as she hated it, hanging out with Mary Margaret was starting to make her soft.

Emma noticed Regina jump a little bit and an expression of pain flittered briefly across her face. "Nothing," she snapped.

Emma smirked as she realized that Regina Mills, the great and terrifying mayor of Storybrooke, was embarrassed about having the hiccups. Emma considered saying something, but then thought about how hard Regina was working to hide them. She figured it couldn't hurt to watch the mayor squirm for a while.

"Then where are your shoes?"

Regina was obviously hard pressed to think of an answer to this. After all, she always kept her heels on unless she was sleeping or showering. Emma didn't need to know that she had taken them off simply because a strong hiccup had caused her to wobble in her heels and almost fall down the stairs.

"Well I…that's none of your business Miss Sw_-hic-_an." Regina clapped a hand over her mouth as a stray hiccup escaped. And to make it worse, Emma was laughing. How dare she? Regina could feel a hot blush spreading over her cheeks.

After a moment, Emma stopped laughing and straightened up. Regina's cheeks were a furious shade of red and her eyes were blazing with fury.

"I'm sorry," Emma said, giggling a little. "It's just…you have the hiccups."

"What g-_hic-_gave me away?" Regina asked sarcastically. "The hiccups?"

Emma smirked, but the smirk faded when Regina hiccupped again and started rubbing her chest.

"They sound pretty bad. How long have you had them?"

"All day. They _hic _won't go away."

"What have you tried?" Emma asked, stepping into the house.

"None of your bus_-hic-_iness. Get out of here."

"Sorry, not a vampire," Emma said. "Just let me help you try to get rid of them. You're just going to be miserable until you do and I've got nothing better to do. Now what have you tried?"

Regina groaned. "Water, holding my br-_hic-_eath, sugar, peanut bu_-hic-_tter, everything."

Emma strode firmly into the kitchen. "Well, I don't know of a single case of the hiccups that can stand against my cure." She started mixing sugar, water, peanut butter, lemon juice and…how the hell did she know where Regina hid her Nutella?! The mayor was about to stop her, but she already had huge spoonfuls of everything in a bowl and was mixing it into a soupy paste.

"Eat it," Emma said, handing Regina the bowl.

"No _hic_. It looks like crap."

"Do you want to get rid of your hiccups or not?"

Regina seriously regretted taking off her heels at this point because if she was wearing them, she could have pulled one off and used it to either stab Emma Swan thirty-seven times in the chest, or she could at least whip it at the blonde. But, she did want to get rid of her hiccups. She grabbed a spoon and took a bite of the glop. It tasted worse than it looked. She almost spit it back out.

"Eat all of it or it won't work," Emma said.

Regina glared at her, but quickly swallowed the rest of the mixture. She waited a minute. No hiccups. She sat with baited breath. Emma smiled. Regina released her breath in a sigh.

"I think it _hic..._Shit!" Regina cried. She was tired, annoyed, in pain and overall just ready to be rid of these stupid fucking hiccups.

Emma looked like she was at a loss. She thought for a moment. Then she did something she never thought she would ever do. She leaned forward and grabbed Regina, slamming her lips up against those of the mayor. It lasted only an instant before Regina pushed her away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Regina cried. Her face was even redder than before.

"I cured your hiccups," Emma said with a smirk. "Trust me that meant **nothing**. I just scared you. Oh by the way, you might want to brush your teeth. That mix I made does not do anything for your oral hygiene."

Emma walked back outside and Regina sank onto the sofa. Henry was gone and she was ready to finally relax and watch some TV. She flipped through the channels for a moment before settling on Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. She never got tired of watching it.

Regina got comfortable and started the movie when…

_Hic_

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

**So, that's it. I know, I know. It's a pointless, plotless mess and it should be buried six feet underground. But, it made me giggle, so I hope you liked it. Of course, this got me thinking about writing a little series of these hiccup stories. Maybe something happens with the magic and all these characters get the hiccups and I'm reading way too much into this. I'll probably end up doing Emma at least so Regina can "return the favor."**

**Please review. Oh! And I've got a Thanksgiving story that will hopefully be up in a few days. Anyways, I'll see you later!**

**~Candy :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. I'm being lazy today and I'm not in a great mood, so I'm doing some fluffy writing to try to make myself smile. **

**And I have for you here the second chapter of my hiccups fic. This is my first attempt at actual Swan Queen, but it's my OUaT crack pairing and I wanted to try my hand at it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was seven o'clock in the morning and Emma was in a pretty good mood. She didn't know why. Maybe it was the sunny weather or the fact that it was a Friday or maybe there had been a leak of laughing gas, but for some reason, Emma Swan could not stop smiling.

She strolled into Granny's diner and ordered her usual cocoa before realizing that she had left her jacket in her car. She walked quickly back out to grab it and went back into the diner.

Regina was sitting on a stool at the counter next to the to-go cup of steaming hot cocoa.

"Good morning, Miss Swan," Regina said as Emma grabbed her cup. "Enjoy your cocoa."

Emma knew that she should have been more wary than she was at that statement, but for whatever reason, she decided to just take it at face value and hope that the mayor really was just being polite.

"I will," Emma said. "You enjoy…whatever the hell it is you drink." With that, she headed back outside and drove off to the station.

~*oO0Oo*~

It was almost noon before Emma bothered to touch her cup. As was the norm with drinks from Granny's, the cocoa was still hot and the whipped cream was miraculously un-melted.

She inhaled deeply, letting the sweet scent of chocolate and cinnamon warm her. There was another scent in there too; something vaguely spicy. For whatever reason, Emma disregarded the strange scent and took a giant sip of her drink.

It happened almost instantly. The second the warm liquid slid down her throat, she let out a loud hiccup. She waited a second, but nothing else happened, so she lifted the cup to her lips again. Once again, she hiccupped. This time though, it wasn't just a single spasm.

Emma sighed. It had been years since she had last gotten the hiccups. She stood up and poured herself a cup of water from the cooler. She carefully took seven slow sips from the cup and leaned against the wall. This had been the only cure that had ever worked for her if it didn't, then she would…_hic_…be condemned to a day of the hiccups.

~*oO0Oo*~

Regina was not entirely sure what to expect when she entered the sheriff's office, but whatever she was expecting, it certainly hadn't been Emma doing a handstand against the wall. Regina struggled to hold back her laughter as the sheriff's belly jumped, causing her to topple to the ground.

"May I ask what you're doing, Miss Swan?" Regina asked.

"What do you wa_-hic_-nt?" Emma grumbled.

"You have the hiccups."

"No shit Sher-_hic-_lock."

Regina couldn't hold back the laughter that came bubbling out of her. Emma Swan, the strong, lonely, guarded sheriff, hiccupped like a toddler.

"Get out of _hic _here," Emma snapped. She had always been self-conscious about her squeaky hiccups and it pissed her off to know that Regina was witnessing them.

"No," Regina said. "In fact, it's nearing the end of your shift. All the ingredients for your 'no-fail hiccup cure' are at my house and honestly, you and I both know that you'll be miserable until you get rid of them and I have nothing better to do."

Emma considered the offer for a moment. Maybe they'd go away on their own if she just went home. Then again, Regina was right. Emma was totally miserable and at the very least, this could be some kind of payback for last week when Emma had witnessed Regina's suffering.

"Fine," Emma said. She groaned as a huge hiccup rocked her body. She didn't even know it was possible for hiccups to hurt. She had to get rid of these fast.

~*oO0Oo*~

"Well, Miss Swan," Regina said. "It appears these hiccups may never go away."

Emma looked around Regina's kitchen. In the past hour, the pair had tried every cure either of them had ever heard of and some that they hadn't. Jars of peanut butter, Nutella and pickles sat opened on the counter. Water was all over the tiled floor and the counter tops. Dirty bowls and spoons rested in the sink and there was sugar in Emma's hair.

"Sh_-hic-_it," Emma snapped. "Maybe I should just _hic _go back home and wait them out."

Regina stood there for a moment watching the blonde's body jerk with each hiccup. Her brain kept telling her to open her mouth and respond, but for some reason that she might never know, she leaned across the counter and mashed her lips against Emma's.

Emma's eye widened in surprise as Regina kissed her, but she didn't pull away. After a moment, Regina did and she smirked at the blonde.

"Maybe it wo-_hic-_nope," Emma said.

"Maybe we just need to try again," Regina replied. She stepped around the counter and kissed Emma again. A hiccup rocked both of their bodies, but neither of them stopped. If anything, the kiss deepened. One way or another, Regina was going to cure Emma.

~*oO0Oo*~

Emma woke up in a bed that wasn't her bed. "Crap," she mumbled as she realized that the silk sheets could only belong to Regina. She rolled over and sure enough, Regina was lying next to her.

Emma jumped out of the bed and looked down to see that she wasn't wearing any pants. Or underwear. Or a bra. Oh, this was bad.

She raced around the room trying to find some her pants so that she could get out before Regina woke up. Of course, luck was not on her side and she stubbed her toe against the dresser with a thump. She stifled a cry as Regina started to roll over and sit up.

"Miss Swan?" Regina asked sleepily. "What are you doing?"

Emma was about to respond when she saw that the brunette was clutching the blankets to her chest. Regina was naked. Oh shit, this was really, really bad.

"I was just leaving," she said quickly.

"Your hiccups are gone," Regina said. She stood up, dragging the sheet with her and wrapping it elegantly around her body as she walked.

"What? Oh, yeah," Emma said. "I guess they are."

"Well then, I suppose we discovered a new cure." Regina leaned in and kissed Emma. They broke apart as Regina gave a loud, hard hiccup.

The two women stared at each other for a moment with mirrored looks of fear and disbelief. After a full minute, they both relaxed.

"You must still taste like…" Regina stopped as she realized what she was saying. Emma hadn't missed it though.

"I must taste like what?" she asked. "Wait a second. You spiked my cocoa!"

"Spike is a strong word," Regina said. "And I wasn't sure that it would happen. It just seems that people tend to get hiccups after eating spicy things and I figured jalapeno juice in your cocoa wouldn't kill you so I…"

"So this was all just a well thought out plot to get me to sleep with you?" Emma asked. Regina had the grace to look guilty as she nodded. "You evil, conniving bitch."

"Funny," Regina said. "Last night you loved me 'to the moon and back' if I remember correctly."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't but just remember, I know how to get you back if you ever pull something like that again."

"What do you mean?"

"You nearly got the hiccups from the remnant taste of jalapeno juice. Imagine what a cup in your morning coffee would do."

"Miss Swan," Regina said. "You are standing in my bedroom sans clothing of any kind, so I believe you should either put something on and leave or remember what happened last night and kiss me again."

Emma rolled her eyes as she leaned towards Regina again. This was obviously a bad idea, but maybe that was why it was so damn appealing.

* * *

**I really hope this wasn't as bad as I think it is. This is how I see Swan Queen happening. You know, things…happen and they wake up in bed and it just snowballs from there. I'm really nervous about posting this because this is my first actual pairing fic, so please be nice and leave a review. Maybe if people think I did a good job, I'll write more Swan Queen crack in the future. Nothing serous, cause they're just my crack pairing.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
~Candy :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I've been debating about continuing this for a while now, so I left it up to you guys. I put a poll up on my profile to see whether or not I should continue this. The result was a unanimous yes. Well, there were only 5 votes, but that's good enough for me.**

**This is established Swan Queen now. Well played shippers, well played. It starts before the curse breaks, but the scene in the diner is after the curse breaks.**

**I don't own OUaT or the Chronicles of Narnia. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a chilly, snowy Sunday afternoon. It was the kind of afternoon that was reserved for snowball fights and building snowmen and sledding and hot chocolate, not for stupid town council meetings.

Emma sighed and leaned back in her chair. Mr. Moore, the head of construction, was droning on about repairs to Main Street and no one was really listening. Emma managed to catch Regina's eye from across the table and gave a small half smile. Regina returned the look and then picked up her coffee cup.

The brunette took a sip and out of the corner of her eye, Emma could have sworn she saw Regina's shoulders jump. It couldn't be possible. Emma focused her eyes on Regina and struggled to contain her giggles as the mayor hiccupped. Loudly.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her. Mr. Moore even paused his presentation. Regina tried to shrug off the incident, but her face was turning bright red.

"Carry on," she said quickly. She glared across the table at Emma. The blonde was shaking with silent laughter as she watched Regina fight to swallow back her hiccups. Regina pursed her lips and set to making it through the rest of the presentation without calling attention to herself again.

It took ten long minutes before Mr. Moore wrapped up his presentation and Regina stood up.

"Thank you, Mr. Mo_-hic-_ore. We're going to take a short bre_-hic-_break and then come back. Miss Swan, a word please."

Emma groaned. She knew that she was in trouble. For what, she wasn't sure, but she was going to get blamed for something. Regna wobbled in her heels as a hiccup rocked her body and she stalked out into the hallway. Emma followed her, dragging her feet like a small child.

"What the hell did I do this time?" Emma asked.

"What did you put in my _hic _coffee?"

"What?"

"I'll admit, I've expected pay_-hic-_back for a while now, but I didn't make you go out in pu_-hic-_lic," Regina said.

"You think I gave you the hiccups?"

Regina nodded, not willing to speak any more than necessary. Emma burst out laughing.

"You honestly think that I gave you the hiccups in the middle of a town council meeting?" Regina nodded again and gave Emma a look that made the blonde doubt Henry's theory about her being the Evil Queen. Medusa seemed just as likely.

"Oh, please," Emma said. "Unlike you, I don't devour the souls of small children for breakfast and relish in the suffering of others." This earned her another glare.

"Relax," Emma said. She turned towards the water cooler and filled a small paper cup with water. She handed it to Regina who quickly grabbed the cup and drained it in an instant. Both women waited with baited breath for a moment until they were sure the hiccups were gone.

"See," Emma said. "If I wanted to get back at you, I would have made you sit through the rest of the meeting with them. You're welcome." The blonde planted a chaste kiss on Regina's cheek and walked back into the council room.

~*oO0Oo*~

"Mmmm, something smells like heaven," Emma said as she walked into the kitchen. Regina was standing over the stove stirring a pot of chicken stew. "Now I'm glad I decided to come here instead of eating take-out with my parents."

"Hey, Mom!" Henry called. He raced into the kitchen and knocked into Regina. The brunette wasn't prepared for the sudden hug and they both toppled to the tile floor. Emma couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her at the sight of her son and her girlfriend on the floor.

"Sorry," Henry said. He stood up quickly and reached out a hand to help Regina up. He half expected her to scold him for running in the house, but he stopped when he saw she was laughing. She got up and wrapped her arms around the young boy.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," Henry said. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken stew. It's almost ready. Why don't you and Emma set the table while I finish it up."

"Sure," Henry said. He and Emma pulled bowls and spoons out of the cabinets and set them on the table while Regina busied herself with adding some last minute spices to the pot.

Five minutes later, the trio was seated around the table, bowls of steaming stew in front of each of them. Emma and Henry dug hungrily into the food, but it took a moment before either of them realized that Regina hadn't touched her stew.

"Why aren't you eating?" Henry asked. "Are you sick or something?"

It took Emma a moment but then it clicked. "Oh, you bi_-hic-_tch," she spat.

Regina laughed. "Yes, I suppose that is a way to describe payback."

"What's going on here?" Henry asked.

"Your mo_-hic-_ther's a bitch who can't let anything go," Emma said.

"Correction," Regina said. "Emma's a baby who can't take what she gives."

"I hate _hic_ you."

"Love you too, dear," Regina said. She stood up, grabbed an apple off of the counter and bit into it with a smirk.

"I'm so confused," Henry said as he watched Emma get up to get a glass of water. "What's happening?"

"Don't worry about it," Regina said. "Emma and I just have a little issue that needs to be worked out."

"Okay. Just close the door this time."

Emma nearly choked on her water from a combination of a hiccup and a laugh. Regina had to lean onto the counter to keep from falling onto the floor. Her apple was not nearly as lucky.

"Not that k-_hic-_kind of issue, kid," Emma said. "Your mom and I just have a_ hic _little disagreement that n_-hic-_needs to be settled."

"Oh. Okay," Henry said. "Can I have some ice cream?"

Regina nodded and the color began to return to her face. Emma hiccupped and grabbed the sugar dispenser, pouring a small pile into her palm and eating it all.

Henry scooped himself a bowl of ice cream and sat back down at the table. Regina was able to stand without the aid of the counter at this point and she walked over to a cabinet.

"Here," she said. "I just spiked the stew to prove a point. It's movie night. Get rid of those hiccups before we start or you're waiting for me upstairs."

Emma reluctantly grabbed the jar of peanut butter out of Regina's hands and ate a heaping spoonful of it. They waited for a minute or so before Emma pulled the brunette close to her and pressed their lips together.

After a moment, they broke apart. "What point would that be?" Emma asked.

"That you're not getting the upper hand here."

"We'll see about that. Now come on. Henry's waiting to watch Captain America."

~*oO0Oo*~

The battle continued on for the next few weeks. Emma and Regina took it in turns to give each other the hiccups. It was a petty argument, they both knew, but neither of them was going to let the other one get the upper hand. Even after the curse was broken, they kept it going.

"Three months," Ruby said to Snow where they sat at the counter in the diner. "They've been dating for three months and I still don't sense a 'couple' vibe."

"What do you mean?" Snow asked. She turned in her seat to look at her daughter and Regina. Surprisingly enough, she had taken the news that the two were dating much better than Charming.

"They're still always fighting and giving each other the 'Glare o' Death'. How are they still together?"

Snow and Ruby watched as Regina picked up her coffee cup and took a sip, not daring to break eye contact with Emma.

"Henry said they get along better at home," Snow offered. Truth be told, she was glad that Emma and Henry had moved in with Regina. She and Charming had the whole loft to themselves.

"Yeah, but they…wait, they're undressing each other now."

"What?!" Snow almost choked on her cocoa.

"I meant mentally," Ruby said. "Look at them."

Emma and Regina were still glaring at each other, but their eyes were moving almost imperceptibly up and down the other's body. Regina took another sip of her coffee and Emma's face broke into a huge grin as the brunette hiccupped.

"Does it seem like that's been happening a lot lately?" Snow asked.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I think they're giving each other the hiccups."

"Ew!" Ruby said. "Kinky much?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just some type of competition. I mean, it's Emma and Regina. They're both polar opposites and yet they're both stubborn and strong-willed and damaged. Something tells me that just an accidental thing would set them on the warpath."

"Maybe," Ruby said. "It's still kind of weird though."

Snow sipped her cocoa and Ruby went back behind the counter. Neither of them noticed that Emma and Regina had slipped out of the diner.

~*oO0Oo*~

"Hey," Emma said. She followed Regina out into the street and had to run to catch up with her. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe you should br_-hic-_bring Henry to your parents' place tonight."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Regina shook her head and pulled her coat tightly around her. Emma wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her tight against her. She felt Regina's body jump with the hiccups that she had caused with a little help from her new friend, spicy pepper sauce.

"Come on. You know you can tell me anything."

"It's _hic _the hiccups."

"Yeah," Emma said. "I know. Payback for the other day."

"No. This is the f_-hic-_first time since the curse broke."

"And?" Emma asked wondering what the point was here.

"Magic," Regina said simply. She hiccupped again and Emma gasped as a bud on a tree nearby spontaneously combusted. "I can't _hic _control it."

"Alright, I guess I'll just have to help you get rid of them."

Regina shook her head quickly. "No. I'll stay home and t_-hic-_try to get rid of them. You and Henry stay out un_-hic-_til I call."

"You sure?" Regina nodded. "Alright. I'm calling though. I'm not leaving you alone."

Regina separated herself from her girlfriend and gave a small half smile. Without another word, she started off toward her house and Emma got into her car to go pick Henry up from the library.

~*oO0Oo*~

"How are you?" Emma asked into the phone. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed in her old bedroom-turned-guest room. She was grateful that her parents hadn't asked any questions when she and Henry had shown up at the door asking to stay for the night.

"Okay," Regina replied. She was laying in her bed with a bowl of apples on the night stand. She had given up trying to get rid of her hiccups almost half an hour ago and just resigned herself to not burning anything else.

"Don't lie to me. How are you?"

"Well the house is st_-hic-_ill standing, so that's good."

"I guess so. What are you doing?"

"Laying on the _hic _bed, trying not to des_-hic-_troy anything important."

"You sure you don't want me to come over?"

There was silence on Regina's end of the line. Emma couldn't help but smile. "You know you have to speak when you're on the phone. You can't just shake your head."

"I know," Regina said. Emma knew her girlfriend well enough to know that she was fighting back tears.

"Are they bad?"

"V-_hic-_very."

"You sure there's nothing I can do?"

"Tell me a sto_-hic-_ry," Regina demanded.

"What?"

"A story. I want to _hic _sleep."

"Any story in particular?"

"Not a fairy_-hic-_tale."

"Alright. Let me think. I've got one. 'Once there were four children whose names were Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy.'"

"The Lion, the Witch and the Ward_-hic-_robe?" Regina asked.

"It's the only book within arm's reach and unless you're friends with the White Witch, I'm telling it. You're not friends with the White Witch are you? And…you're not the White Witch, right?"

"You're sa_-hic-_safe."

"Then let's get on with this. 'This story is about something that happened to them when they were sent away from London during the war because of the air-raids.'"

Regina turned on the speaker phone and set the phone down on the nightstand. She leaned back against the pillows and let Emma's voice wash over her, rubbing her chest occasionally. Every so often, an apple in the bowl next to her would burst into flame, but she was content.

~*oO0Oo*~

"'And that is the very end of the adventure of the wardrobe. But if the Professor was right it was only the beginning of the adventures of Narnia.'" Emma set the book down and looked at the clock. It was nearly one in the morning. "Regina?" she asked gently into the phone.

"Mmm?"

"Are you asleep?"

"No. But my hiccups are gone. Read some more?"

"I don't have any other books with me."

"Hold on."

Emma didn't even flinch as a cloud of purple smoke enveloped her. Next thing she knew, she was sitting on Regina's bed next to her.

"Henry?" Emma asked.

"He's asleep in his room."

"He's gonna be mad when he finds out you used magic to bring us back."

"He won't know because after he fell asleep, you drove him home."

"You're a bitch, you know that?"

"Last I checked, that was why you loved me."

Emma grinned and rested her head on Regina's chest. The brunette winced and pushed Emma off.

"You okay?"

"I didn't know hiccups could actually make you sore," Regina said. "Now, did you learn anything today?"

"This stupid fight has to stop because magic's back and it's a bit of a miracle that the house didn't burn down?"

"Well, that. And you're on the couch for a week."

"What?" Emma whined. "Not fair! I read you a story!"

"You didn't let me finish," Regina said, lifting a hand to her girlfriend's lips. "You're on the couch for a week which is why it's a good thing the couch is big enough for two."

Emma grinned and pulled Regina to her. Their lips met and they somehow managed to make it all the way downstairs onto the couch without separating.

How the two former enemies managed to 'work' was one of the biggest mysteries the people of Storybrooke had ever seen. One moment they hated each other and the next they were making out like teenagers. But one thing could be said for them; they worked. And that was just fine with them.

* * *

**I'm not really sure what to say right now. I'm happy with this and I hope you liked it. I'm marking this as complete, but I **_**may **_**come back to this in the future. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review!  
~Candy :) **


End file.
